PearlClan
Welcome to PearlClan! I am Moonstar, leader of PearlClan! We are a gentle, peace-loving Clan and we will not fight unless we are threatened. Welcome to our camp. We are allies of LightClan, another Clan. We often help each other in battle. Owned By This Clan is owned by Shinystar. Please leave your info on my talk page or the talk page of PearlClan to join. Thanks! ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 07:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Rules PearlClan has special rules. Please read them before you join. 1.Medicine cats, leaders and deputies can have a mate and kits. 2.Apprentices the same age will be made into warriors at the same time. 3.MCAs that have recieved their full name can have a mate and kits. 4.Elders should not complain about the apprentices not doing their duties perfectly; nobody is perfect. 5.Kits can play; however, they should not disturb anyone else. 6.Cross-clan mating is not allowed. 7.Everyone must have a mate. Tour "Hello! I am Lionmist, the deputy of PearlClan! Moonstar asked me to take you around. First, let's enter the camp. There are brambles at the entrance to keep enemies away, so be careful. The first den you see is the warriors' den. Be careful not to wake them up, though. They are sleepy after a day's work, so they might be snappy if you wake them up. The next den is the apprentices' den. See them practice fighting? They'll become good warriors soon. Then, it is the nursery. Do you hear the squeals inside? The kits love playing, but we have to keep an eye on them so that foxes and badgers won't get them. Then, it is the leader's den. Moonstar is out patroling, so he isn't inside. On top of the leader's den is the Highrock, the one Moonstar uses to address us. Next to the leader's den is the elders' den. Elders in other Clans complain about the apprentices giving them wet moss, but the elders in our Clan are very polite; they won't do so. Finally, we have reached the medicine cat's den. Hello, Berryfur and Cluefire! They are our medicine cats! I just love smelling the sweet scent of herbs! Oh, do you have to leave? See you soon! Bye!" Current Members Former Leader Moonstar: Handsome, sleek golden tom with green eyes and white paws. (Shinystar) Leader Shinystar: Beautiful, longhaired, clever, slender, sleek, silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. (Shinystar) Deputy Firemist: Handsome dark ginger tom with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Blueberry's mate) Former Deputy Lionmist: Swift pale ginger tom with blue eyes. (Shinystar) (Berryfur's mate) Former Medicine Cat Berryfur: Pretty, pale blue she-cat with amber eyes. Berryfur's mate: Lionmist Berryfur's daughter: Sweetpaw Medicine Cat Cluefire: Slender, fluffy, beautiful, clever, slightly muscular, mysterious, blue-gray, silver, cream, brown, gold, black, and white she-cat with unusual neon-green and neon-blue chemical stains, fiery mottled ginger paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly and cloudy, mysterious, and fiery amber eyes. (Dove) (Ripplewater's mate) MCA Foxpaw: Sleek dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. (Adderpaw) Warriors Shadefeather: Fuzzy grey and black tom with golden eyes.(Skydragon) (Burningdawn's mate) Ripplewater: Slender, muscular, fluffy, clever, dark blue-gray tabby tom with thin, dark blue stripes, dark blue paws, tail tip,and muzzle, and dark blue eyes. (Dove) (Cluefire's mate) Apprentice: Hedwig/Owlpaw Mistfur: Sleek, glossy, muscular clever pale gray tom with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Flowerpetal's mate) Whitewhisker; Muscular, clever pure white tom with orange eyes. (Shinystar) (Darkjewel's mate) Burningdawn: dark tortoiseshell and orange queen with blue eyes. (Skydragon) (Shadefeather's mate) Apprentice: Lilypaw Flowerpetal: Pretty pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Mistfur's mate) Apprentice: Sweetpaw Lionclaw: Longhaired, handsome golden tabby tom with forest-green eyes. (Shinystar) (Shinyfern's mate) Apprentice: Adderpaw Hazelfur: Beautiful, ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.(Shinystar) (Cloudmist's future mate) Apprentice: Cinderpaw Cloudmist: Long-haired, clever white tom with amber eyes.(Shinystar) (Hazelfur's future mate) Apprentice: Honeypaw Cidertwist: Deep red she-cat with gold paws and amber eyes. (Linden's mate) (Skydragon) Apprentice: Alderpaw Nightflare: Large, muscular, long-legged, fluffy black tom with scattered cream, silver, and white flecks, dark gray paws, chest, and muzzle, and dark, stormy green eyes, with scattered flecks of amber. A former loner.(Dove) (Shimmerwave's mate) Brackencloud: Small, slender, sleek, lightly-built pale brown tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and muzzle, cream underbelly and tail tip, and pale amber eyes. A former loner. (Dove) (Iceberry's mate) Grasspelt: Small tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and a gray and white tail.(Shinystar) Apprentice: Oakpaw Mintblaze: Slender, fluffy, pale gray-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with a thick, dappled coat, frosty-gray paws, tail tip, and muzzle and pale, fiery, mint-green eyes.(Dove) Apprentice: Mousepaw Linden: Pure white tom with ice-blue ear-tips and icy silver-blue eyes. (Cidertwist's mate) (Skydragon) Apprentice: Brightpaw Ashmist: Fluffy, slender, muscular, small light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray tabby patches, a feathery dark gray tabby tail, and blue eyes. (Dove) (Buckbeak's mate) Buckbeak: Large, muscular, sturdy, long-legged white tom with dark gray flecks on his head, neck, legs, and wings, a white face, a broad light gray muzzle, long claws, long, fluffy fur like feathers, a bushy tail, and intense orange eyes. (Dove) (Ashmist's mate) Lupin/Mooneyes: Small, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, long-limbed, slightly muscular silvery-gray she-cat with a long, feathery, silky tail, slightly long, pale silvery claws, and big, pale, sky-blue eyes that reflect the moon. (Dove) (Sirius's mate) Apprentice: Christmaspaw Sirus: Big, muscular, long-haired, moderately large, long-legged black tom with a white streak through his right eye, a long tail with a cream tip, silver streaks on his legs, and dark, slightly frightening, yet warm gray eyes. (Dove) (Lupin/Mooneyes's mate) Padfoot: Large, muscular, long, yet shaggy-furred black tom with large, slightly droopy ears, huge, shaggy-furred paws, long claws, a long, bushy tail, and dark yellow-orange eyes. (Dove) (Fawnheart's future mate) Bellatrix: Slender, moderately large, long-legged, wavy-furred, slightly muscular, beautiful, long-furred, silky-furred black she-cat with a cream streak through her left eye that wraps around her head like a band, silver and white streaks on her legs and tail, a long, silky tail with a pink-cream-white tip, and glowing, intense, and slightly frightening dark, stormy blue eyes with emerald green and gold flecks. (Dove) (Silkwhisker's future mate) Fawnheart: Very small, shy, slender, long-furred very light brown tabby she-cat with a cream muzzle, black paws that get lighter near her claws, white dapples throughout her pelt, and calm, bright, and faded light green eyes. (Dove) (Padfoot's future mate) Silkwhisker: Lightly-built, slightly cynical, long-furred, muscular, silky-furred pure white tom with bright, icy, and calm light gray eyes, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping plume of a tail. (Dove) (Bellatrix's future mate) Butterflywing: Very shy, long-furred, slender pale ginger tabby she-cat with sharp, distant-looking, and brilliant purple eyes, a long, sweeping plume of a tail, small, scattered lavender and rose butterfly markings, and long, feathery whiskers. (Dove) (Dragonflute's mate) Dragonflute: Big, muscular, sleek-furred, long-legged dark gray tabby tom with silver dapples scattered through his pelt, a dark green flash on his forehead, tabby stripes in a scale-like tabby pattern, and dark, cold, and intense greenish-silver eyes. (Dove) (Butterflywing's mate) Lostcloud: Very small, slightly blind, barely muscular, sleek-furred white tom with sandy-brown, light gray, and pale ginger patches, a cream flash on his muzzle, and pale, cloudy, and fear-filled unusual cream eyes. (Dove) (Silentsong's mate) Silentsong: Elegant, slender, long-furred, muscular light silvery-gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, a blue splash on her nose, and brilliant, calm, and intense sky-blue eyes. Has trouble speaking, and will often have Lostcloud finish her sentences for her. (Dove) (Lostcloud's mate) Wavewater: Elegant, small, scrawny, long-furred silver tabby she-cat with pale ice-blue tabby stripes in a ripple pattern, a dark blue flash on her forehead, and dark, stormy blue eyes with silver flecks in them. Cannot have kits. (Dove) Apprentice: Sunpaw Lettucepetal: Very pale mint green she-cat with pale yellow eyes and one white paw.(Robinbreeze's mate) (Skydragon) Robinbreeze: Bright red tom with bright blue patches, en especially long tail, and bright green eyes. (Lettucepetal's mate) (Skydragon) Chasingshadows: Lithe, handsome dark ginger tom with black paws, tail-tip and ear-tips and very black eyes burning with a wild, intense fire; has small, extremely sharp horns on his head that are almost invisible. Originally of GhoulClan. (Skydragon) Apprentice: Snowpaw Timberblaze: Warm golden brown tom with three thin, pale cream stripes on his forehead, cream tail-tip, two cream paws, and very slightly tilted mint green eyes flecked with gold. (Alderpaw's future mate) (Skydragon) Apprentice: Ravenpaw Blazestorm: Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes and long claws (Phoenix) Apprentice: Goldenpaw Icemist: Beautiful, longhaired, pale blue and silver she-cat with green eyes and a broken backbone due to a fallen tree. (Shinystar) Phoenixsong: Beautiful, dark ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. (Shinystar) Reedleaf: Dark gray tom with intense blue eyes. (Shinystar) Nightingalesong: Beautiful, sleek, black she-cat with holly-green eyes. (Shinystar) Robinfeather: Swift, skilled dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Blueberry: Beautiful slender pale blue she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. Firemist's Mate (Shinystar) Sandfire: Pretty pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. Moonstar's Mate. (Shinystar) Horizonheart: Blue-gray she-cat with a pale gray stripe running down spine and silver eyes. (Phoenix) Littlebreeze: Small, clever, gray tom with dark green eyes and a bushy tail. Cannot have kits. (Shinystar) Thorntail: Clever, handsome, pale ginger tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail. (Shinystar) Cloverfern: Beautiful, long-furred, sleek, slender, cream coloured she-cat with dazzling green eyes. (Clover) Birchleaf: Handsome, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Clover) Runningriver: Swift dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Willowbreeze: Slender, sleek pale gray she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) Raindrop: Clever pale blue and white tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Pondblossom: Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. (Skydragon) Queens Bravekit: Muscular, gray tom with green eyes. Adopted. (Shinystar) Yellowkit: Fluffy yellow tom with amber eyes. Adopted. (Shinystar) Birdkit: Muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Adopted. (Shinystar) Reedkit: Clever black and white tom with blue eyes. Adopted (Shinystar) Shimmerwave: Slender, sleek, small, long-legged, lightly-built silver-and-white tabby she-cat with very dark tabby stripes, a blue flash on her forehead, and big, frosty-blue eyes. Mother of Nightflare's kits, a former loner: (Dove) Petalkit: Beautiful, small, sleek, long-haired black she-cat with cream patches shaped like petals, a pink flash on her forehead, a purple muzzle, and bright, sharp purple eyes. (Dove) Skykit: Slender, fluffy, small, clever white tabby tom with pale gray spots like clouds scattered through his fur, pale gray paws, chest, and muzzle, and pale sky-blue eyes. (Dove) Blackkit: Big, strong, long-legged, sleek jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, long claws, a long tail, and dark, shiny amber eyes. (Dove) Patchkit: Small, slender, sleek, patched cream, brown, black, silver, and white tom with dark gray tabby stripes, long legs, and dark green eyes. (Dove) Stormkit: Tiny, slender, very fluffy silver, black, and white she-cat with dark gray paws, tail tip, muzzle, chest, ears, and underbelly, a blue flash on her forehead, and shocking blue eyes. (Dove) Iceberry: Tiny, slender, fluffy, slightly muscular pure white she-cat with a barely visible silver splash on her chest, nose, and forehead and ice-blue eyes. Mother of Brackencloud's kit, a former loner: (Dove) Burrkit: Small, wispy-furred, slender, sleek white she-cat with pale brown tabby patches, a silver splash on her paw, and big, bright amber-green eyes. (Dove) Opalkit: Elegant, small, skinny, slender, short-furred, beautiful, lithe, tiny, yet strong, sturdy, pinky-gray she-cat with blue and green patches, a turquoise flash on her forehead, long claws, broad, well-musculed shoulderes, tough, hard pads, unusually large paws, a long tail, and big, sparkling, glowing green eyes flecked with blue. A former rogue. (Dove) Darkjewel: silver, blue-black and purple-black she-cat with brilliant violet eyes. (Skydragon) (Pregnant with Whitewhisker's kits) Glowkit : Sleek, black she-kit with dark, dark grey and bright ginger patches and deep blue eyes. Daughter of Mini the kittypet and Blaze the rogue. adopted ( CardinalFire) Mothwing: Beautiful, longfurred, sleek, glossy, slender, small, golden tabby she-cat with a dappled pelt and dark, intense green eyes. Formerly a loner. Mother of Thorntail's kits: (Shinystar) Bluekit: Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes . (Shinystar) Fernkit: Pretty pale gray she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) Apprentices Alderpaw: Proud blue-black she-cat with gold eyes. (Timberblaze's future mate) (Skydragon) Stempaw: Slender, yet muscular white tom with golden eyes and a long tail. (Shinystar) Sweetpaw: Sweet smelling ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) Adderpaw: Slender, muscular, fluffy, clever, dark brown tabby tom with a long, bushy tail, white paws, long claws and fangs, and big, bright amber eyes. (Dove) Lilypaw: Slender, slightly muscular, clever, beautiful, pale silver she-cat with blue-gray, cream, black, and white patches, pale purple paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip, brown legs and tail, and pale, intense, violet-blue eyes. (Dove) Hedwig/Owlpaw: Small, slender, long-furred white she-cat with black flecks on her chest, head, underbelly, wings, and legs, soft, textured fur like feathers, heavily feathered wings, and bright amber eyes. Former rogue. (Dove) Goldenpaw: Handsome golden tom with bright crystalin blue eyes. Adopted. (Skydragon) Honeypaw: Pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Cinderpaw: Pretty fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Ravenpaw: Sleek black tom with green eyes. (Shinystar) Oakpaw: Bracken coloured tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Mousepaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Brightpaw: Longhaired, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Shinystar) Christmaspaw: Pretty, slender, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. (Shinystar) Sunpaw: Handsome, clever golden tom with green eyes, a bushy tail and white ear tips. (Shinystar) Snowpaw: Swift, clever fluffy white tom with orange eyes. (Shinystar) Elders Stonemist: Wise, gray tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Dapplefur: Once-pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Ceremonies Special Events RPG Centre Archives: PearlClan/Roleplay Archive 1 Foxpaw yawned. Adderpaw 20:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blazestorm padded up to Foxpaw. "If you're bored, do you want to hunt with me?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petalkit tackled Patchkit and Stormkit. "Rawr!" she mewed playfully. Burrkit quietly padded over to them. "When we're apprenticed, who do you want your mentors to be? I want to have either Shinystar or Bellatrix become my mentor," she said. "Well, I want..." said the other kits. Petalkit wanted Robinfeather, Skykit (who had padded over to them with Blackkit when they heard the discussion of mentors) wanted Runningriver, Blackkit wanted Dragonflute, Patchkit wanted Thorntail, and Stormkit wanted Pondblossom. "However," said Burrkit, "we can only hope for these mentors. We may get a different mentor." Mew Mew Zakuro 23:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pondblossom padded into the nursery with prey. "Hi everybody." she greeted them. "I brought food. Y'all hungry?" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 03:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxpaw yawned agian "Sure" she mewed and got up. Adderpaw 10:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't forget the line, Adderpaw. Just hit enter once then hit the - button four times.) Blazestorm nodded and led Foxpaw to hunt. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Foxpaw sighed and followed him. Adderpaw 21:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Journey Roleplaying This is where we roleplay the journey. Owners of the cats that have been selected to go on the journey can roleplay the selected cats here. Normal Clan life RPG will be roleplayed in the RPG centre. Shinystar♥ Girl Power!♥ 03:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shinystar looked at the cats. She was right; only taking warriors and older apprentices was a wise decision; the young apprentices would fall behind. The cats walked until it was sunset, and they hunted. Finally, at midnight, they fell asleep. Shinystar♥ Girl Power!♥ 03:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horizonheart kept watch through the night, her senses alert. Her heart thudded with fear for her Clanmates if a badger attacked. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 12:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horizonheart was not the only one who remained awake; Alderpaw was also up and about, pacing restlessly back and forth on the grass. She hadn't been able to sleep lately. At least, not without really weird dreams. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 20:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horizonheart noticed Alderpaw. "You okay? It's a long ways to the mountains, and we can't have apprentices tired," she meowed. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Alderpaw) "I'm fine." she mewed. The sun was beginning to rise, and soon everyone had woken up. Shinystar shook herself and took the lead. She didn't have to worry about her kits; Shimmerwave and Iceberry had promised her to suckle them while she was away. Phoenixsong bounded to her side, and together the two she-cats lead the cats away from Clan territory. ☯Shinystar The Brightest Star Ever!☯ 03:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horizonheart raised her head to the sky and prayed, "StarClan guide us safely." Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 12:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Opalkit knew Hedwig/Owlpaw when she was a kit. She'll be tagging along with them for now.) Hedwig flew above the group, her feathery black-flecked white wings beating softly. She spotted a thrush sitting in a tree. Quietly, she flew over to it and clamped it in her jaws as it let out an alarm, killing it with a swift bite to the throat. "Help!" squeaked a small voice near her. The white apprentice flew down to Adderpaw, dropping her thrush at his paws, and flew back up to the squeaking. A small pinky-gray, blue, and green patched kit, no older than five moons yet unusually small, was clinging to a branch at the top of the tree. Her blue-flecked green eyes were alight with fright. Lilypaw was attempting to climb the tree to get the kit, but it was too late. She was falling, screaming as she hit each branch. Hedwig flew down to grab her, catching her just before she hit the ground. "What's your name, little one?" she asked. "O-opal," stammered the small kit. "Wait... Hedwig?" "Yes, Opal. It's me," said Hedwig. "But the Clan cats call me Owlpaw. These are my friends, Adderpaw and Lilypaw. I rename you Opalkit." Mew Mew Zakuro 14:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cidertwist padded along beside Horizonheart, gazing up at the sun. "Nice day, huh?" she asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 17:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll say. I wish every day was like this," Horizonheart added. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cidertwist nodded appreciatively. "Do you think we'll find what we're looking for?" she asked, glancing up at the sky. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have no doubt we will. After all, I can just sense StarClan guiding our paws," Horizonheart answered. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Opalkit will be taken care of by the she-cats. No apprentice should wander off alone, because these woods are really dangerous," announced Shinystar. ☯Shinystar The Brightest Star Ever!☯ 06:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Everyone obeyed, and soon they were up and going again. Suddenly, Sweetpaw squeaked with excitement. "I can see the mountains!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, but it'll take us ages to climb up there." Stempaw reminded her. "Eat some more herbs, we will be walking for ages." Lionclaw told them gently. ☯Shinystar The Brightest Star Ever!☯ 07:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horizonheart shivered. "There are loners near the base of the mountain, though they should be quite friendly. They helped out DawnClan in the battle against DarknessClan," she meowed. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Opalkit proudly padded beside Hedwig. Although she was tiny, she was unusually sturdy and strong. "When will we get to the mountains?" she asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. Hedwig smiled. "We'll get there soon, hopefully." Mew Mew Zakuro 14:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Who are they?" Lionclaw asked. "The Organization. They saved DawnClan's tails in the Greatest Battle, and they're okay for loners," Horizonheart explained. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (FYI, the Organization cats mentioned are Charm (former kittypet) and her apprentice Kiri) "I can see cats!" exclaimed Opalkit. It was true; there was a milky cream she-cat with a colorful band of fabric around her eyes with a pure white she-cat nearby. "Are those cats from the Organization?" Mew Mew Zakuro 00:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They look like Organization cats," Horizoneart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I agree." mewed Shinystar. ☯The Power Of Three: Shinystar, Phoenixsong and Horizonheart!!☯ 03:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- The pure white she-cat looked up at the PearlClan cats and rushed over to her mentor, whospering something in the milky-cream cat's left ear. The cream cat shifted her head in the direction of the PearlClan cats. "W-w-who are y-you?" Mew Mew Zakuro 13:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am Horizonheart," Horizonheart greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Lilypaw," said Lilypaw boldly. "And this is my brother Adderpaw, my friend Owlpaw, and her friend Opalkit." Hedwig nodded. "I prefer for the Clan cats to call me Owlpaw, but any other cats or the Clan cats I knew as a rogue to call me Hedwig." Charm just nodded. Mew Mew Zakuro 00:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings, I am Shinystar, leader of PearlClan." Shinystar padded up to the Organization cats. ☯The Power Of Three: Shinystar, Phoenixsong and Horizonheart!!☯ 05:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Foxpaw wasn't invited to go on the journey, since then, all her RPG should be posted in the RPG centre. Sorry about that) The cats narrowed their eyes at the Clan cats suspiciously. The Clan cats were stronger and sleeker, so it was right for them to be suspicious, though Shinystar wished that they would look away. Shinystar: Hong Kong, my home, the Eastern Pearl! 09:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horizonheart stepped forward. "We aren't from DarknessClan. We're not so horrible as to harm cas without warning," she meowed, gently. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cidertwist nodded. "We won't hurt you without a reason," she agreed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "O-o-o-okay," studdered the cream she-cat. The white she-cat stood in front of her mentor. "My name is Kiri, and this is my mentor, Charm. She has a speaking problem," said Kiri. Mew Mew Zakuro 23:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's nice to meet you," Horizonheart greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alderpaw nodded curiously, looking at the strange cats with interest. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 03:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Major Clans Category:Clans